KowalskiXJulien: Submarine
by WarriorCatKowalski
Summary: Random Drabble that came about after watching POM: Snakehead, and Victorious episode with a drama play about a submarine romance thingy. Warning: Very Sad and contains gore


KoJu: Submarine

The snakehead's jaws closed, and blood swirled in the water. "Skipper!" Private wailed, his tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. "The smarty penguin always gives all the orders! What will we do now?" Julien said. Kowalski gripped his head in a wave of thoughts. WHAT DO I DO? He thought. Rico was expectantly looking at him, and Mort and Maurice huddled together. While Julien looked guiltily at Kowalski, he had been the one who had worried Kowalski by coming on. He knew Kowalski didn't want him to get hurt, and with Julien on the submarine Kowalski had panicked losing the arrow. Now Skipper had gone out, and the snakehead had... killed him. Kowalski began to crumple to the ground, "I can't believe this! I was too scared to go out there just like everyone else! It should have been me!" Julien curled his tail around his waist and walked up to Kowalski. "Kowalski? I have never seen you so-" Kowalski pushed him away, "It's my fault Skipper is dead! Julien can't you see that!" Julien flattened his ears sadly. There was a slam, and everyone in the submarine screamed. "The fish head is trying to get us too!" Mort wailed. Kowalski slapped himself, and and cleared his head. "Rico move the sub-" There was another bang and part of the sub broke. Rico was pulled into the water. "Rico!" Private cried. Mort was next sucked out. " Private take my flipper. "Kowalski said. Private took Kowalski's flipper, with tears catapulting out of his eyes. "Maurice! Take Private's flipper!" Kowalski said with his free flipper holding Julien's hand. He pushed the animals toward the wall, and instructed everyone to grab something. They let go of each other and grabbed onto a part of the submarine. Kowalski took a deep breath and stepped toward the hole. Blood flowed in the water. "Kowalski!" Julien cried, "where are you going?" "I have to distract the snakehead, you and the others have to swim out while the snakehead is distracted." Private gasped. "Kowalski it'll kill you!" Kowalski sighed again, "but you, Julien and Maurice will be safe." Julien grabbed Kowalski's flipper, "don't go!" He said, tears were coming from his eyes. "Julien if I don't go eventually we're all going to drown! Or the snakehead will keep hitting, and he'll get in and kill us. It's better this way" Julien shook his head, sobs escaping. "Julien I've taught you fighting moves, and survival skills. And I told you that a soilder never cries." Julien hugged Kowalski, "but I'm not a true soilder yet! You haven't taught me enough! And you can't leave me! You- no! I- I don't care! I don't care about being a solider I just can't let you die!" The snakehead slammed into the submarine again. Private and Maurice huddled together. Kowalski stroked Julien's back, and Julien's tail wrapped around Kowalski. "I love you Kowalski, please stay!" Kowalski pulled away from the lemur. "I can't do that Julien, not when your life as at stake, and Private's life, and Maurice's. And after Skipper's, Rico's, and Mort's lives have already been lost. "But Kowalski..." Private said. Kowalski shook his head to silence him. And he looked at Julien. "I Love you too Julien, but this has to be done." Kowalski kissed Julien softly, "when I leave the submarine, you three have to follow me, but don't try and save me. You have to swim to the shore." Julien reached for Kowalski, but Kowalski turned away. Kowalski slipped away, and dove into the hole. Private wiped away his tears, "come on! We have to do this for Skipper, Rico, Mort... and Kowalski!" Julien nodded sadly, and Maurice nodded quickly. The three headed out. Private and Maurice headed for the surface but Julien looked back. Kowalski was on top of the snake head, his right flipper bleeding heavily. The snake head turned on Kowalski and he screamed as it bite into his stomach. As he screamed water entered his mouth and he bagan to drown. Julien ignored his burning chest and took a rock from the bottem of the pond. Swimming toward the fish he threw the rock behind the fish. The snakehead turned around and swam away. Julien swam over to where Kowalski lay. His lungs on fire. Kowalski looked at him sadly. His eyes showing the life fading away. Julien attached himself to Kowalski, and lay next to him. Making sure he didn't float up. Kowalski gave him a pleading look, begging him to save himself. But Julien shook his head under the water. The snakehead realized it was just a rock and turned towards the two. Julien pulled himself closer to Kowalski , and Kowalski's flipper that wasn't bleeding heavily, weakly wrapped aroung Julien. Realizing Julien was already dying as well. Julien smiled weakly, and Kowalski leaned in. The two embraced, and the snakehead continued to get closer. The two leaned into their kiss, they're tongues roughly intertwined, as they shared the kiss. The last kiss they would ever share...


End file.
